


Argument and Prayers

by KingKovic



Series: Milton Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Aggie have their first big argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadaWinBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/gifts).



> The Gabriel mentioned above is Gabe Miltion. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this installment, so please proceed with caution.

The first argument came right as Castiel started school and Gabe had the homework piling on. Castiel needed help with school work and all of Gabe’s homework started piling up. They developed a schedule; Gabe would help Castiel with his school work before dinner while Aggie would cook (or vice versa), they’d eat, Gabe would start his homework while Aggie got Castiel ready for bed and Gabe would usually work until he fell asleep in the living room and Aggie would have to carry him into their room.  
  
                This would continue for a few weeks until Aggie got upset. Gabe was sitting in the living room finishing up his homework for the night and Castiel was already put to bed.  
                “Hi Gabe…” Aggie said, sliding into Gabe’s lap, smiling  and playing with his hair.  
                “Aggie… I have homework. Please…” Gabe muttered, biting his lower lip and squirming out from under Aggie and going back to his homework.  
                “Gabe… You don’t pay attention to me anymore. It’s always “I have homework”.” Aggie said with a small pout.  
                “Aggie… I have a teacher who isn’t taking it easy this year…. I’m sorry…” Gabe looked up at Aggie, frowning slightly.  
                “Well Gabe, it’s not just you always doing homework. You always spend time with Cassy. “ Aggie said, his voice rising slightly.  
                “A-aggie… He needs help with homework… I don’t think he’s comfortable going to you for help yet…”  
                “Sure he isn’t Gabe. He trusts me enough to help him take a bath but not his homework? I didn’t know that you would choose your brother over me.” Gabe opened his mouth  to say something but Aggie kept going. “Without me around, you’d still be at home, miserable. You’d be worse off without me. Cassy would have turned against you, Lu would have gone away to school, leaving you alone.” Aggie let out an angry huff, disappearing in a flutter of wings.  
                “A-aggie…” Gabe whispered, his hands shaking slightly. He bit his lower lip, looking down at his homework, no desire to finish it.

 

                Castiel and Gabe didn’t hear from Aggie for a few days and as the days past, Gabe found himself getting worse and worse.  Castiel seemed to be able to tell and didn’t want to spend time away from his older brother. Castiel would work on homework with Gabe then end up curled up in bed with him.  
                After about a week, Gabe couldn’t take it and knelt by his bed, a razorblade in his hand. He managed to get Castiel to sleep in his own bed; he didn’t want his brother to see this. Clearing his throat, Gabe began to pray.  
                ‘ _A-aggie? I know you’re mad… P-please come back…’_ Gabe opened his eyes, looking around the room, tearing up slightly. Gabe sniffed slightly, hesitantly drawing the blade across his arm, hissing slightly. ‘ _I-I know it’s my fault…. Aggie… Please… I miss you… I need you…’.  
_                 This pattern continued for an hour,  for every prayer Gabe said, every time Aggie didn’t appear, Gabe would make another cut until he was sobbing so hard. He tried every type of apologizing, saying how much him and Castiel needed him. It wasn’t until Gabe’s prayers turned into quiet pleadings that he heard a flutter of feathers and was pulled into someone’s arms.  
                “Gabe… It wasn’t your fault… I’m sorry.” Aggie whispered, bringing Gabe’s arm up to his lips, kissing it gently, healing the wounds.  “It was all me… I should have been patient… Gabe… Never go to that place again… please….” Aggie sniffed, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Gabe’s neck.  
                Gabe nodded and turned to face Aggie and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. 


End file.
